Moon Dragons
by Laura 001
Summary: Luna shows Draco that Moon Dragons do exist and that the future will be wonderful. Three chapter story. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter etc, please don't sue me!

* * *

Draco looked at Luna in bewilderment as they stood in the empty school corridor.

Her smile widened and she repeated, 'Thank you.'

'What are you thanking me for? I've never done anything for you.'

'You helped me when I was held in the cold stone dungeons of Malfoy Manor; I know you did. You brought me better food than anyone else, gave me healing salves and pain potions, you gave me illusioned bedding so I would be warm and comfortable without anyone realising, and you even had the elves cast cleaning charms on my clothes and injuries.'

'You were being held in the dungeons under my home, I think that negates all those things,' Draco said with a scowl, before continuing in a mutter, 'It's not like I helped you escape.'

'As if you could have helped us escape without the Dark Lord taking retribution on you, everyone you care about and everyone you tried to help. So, thank you.'

Draco just shook his head in confusion at the strange girl. 'Okay, well, I suppose your welcome then. Did you need something else?' he asked.

Luna looped her warm arm into Draco's and said in a serious voice, 'I want to show you the Moon Dragons now.'

'There are no such thing as Moon Dragons,' he explained in a voice tainted with exasperation and amusement.

'Of course there are! Don't worry, Draco, I'm not as loony as some think, it's just fun believing in rare animals; of course, some of the ones I mention aren't real, but watching everyone scramble for answers when I talk about them is hilarious.' Draco raised a surprised eyebrow at the show of Luna's dark sense of humour.

'-but others, sometimes you just need to open your mind to the possibilities to be privileged to observe them.'

Rolling his eyes at her, Draco tried to untwine his arm from hers, but Luna just tightened her grip and smiled blankly in response.

With his new knowledge about the strange girl he wondered if she was actually as oblivious at this moment as she was pretending to be, he doubted it. He then recalled the torture she had been through in his home and realised that she was wearing the same oblivious look now as she had then, the same look she wore when she discussed the strangest of animals; she was teasing them all for her own enjoyment! Even when she was being tortured, she had been teasing them as she talked of the most random of things!

'As much as I would love to see your Moon Dragons-'

'Yes, they are amazing.'

'- I do have to study in the library with Blaise now.'

'No, you don't.'

'Why do you say that?'

'Because your aura swirled, and it only does that when you are lying.'

'My aura?'

'Yes, now this way,' Luna said as she tugged Draco along beside her.

Draco gave up struggling, allowing the girl to weave him past the occasional student who would gape at them. He didn't really have anything else to do and he had only tried to avoid her initially because it was the best strategy he had. Two years ago, he had become enchanted with Luna Lovegood, but by then he was waist deep in the Death Eaters and looked to be dragged down even further, and hauling the innocent girl down with him was not something he could bring himself to do, even on his most selfish of days. The girl was the personification of the perfect mix; innocent, pureblood, intelligent, confident and in possession of a mystical beauty. After her time in his home dungeons, he was able to add strong and sweet to her list of attributes. Now, he could add a twisted dark humour which she used against Gryffindors and others alike; which he could greatly appreciated. The more he knew her, the more perfect she became.

Draco sighed.

'Don't do that. The Moon Dragons hide from those who are unhappy, something you have no reason to be.'

'What makes you say that?' Draco asked as they exited the main castle doors into the evening fog.

'I can see auras,' Luna replied vaguely.

Draco sighed again, despite being enthralled by her, her vagueness was still quite frustrating. 'Meaning?'

Luna smiled in response and balanced onto her toes as she continued to walk forward, he felt her place a sweet kiss on his cheek. Her silky, tender lips burned his cheek.

Draco halted immediately and looked at her with unsure eyes, everything about this girl made him question himself, his usual suave confidence eroded around her whimsical attitude. Luna just continued to smile at him, kissed the corners of his lips and then pulled him off in the direction of her Moon Dragons.

They walked around the lake as the fogged swirled around them; Draco eventually coming out of his daze of uncertainty after the kisses and casting a warming charm on each of them to bar the cool air from encroaching too close.

As they rounded the far end of the lake, Luna began to skip forward towards some forest. Draco stopped short of its' edge and tugged her back towards him. He hated forests after some of the creatures the Dark Lord had released in the forest of Malfoy Manor; forests that the Dark Lord had dropped those he was displeased with in during full moons… Draco was in the forest frequently due to his failure to kill Dumbledore and as punishment for his parents' failings. He shuddered in memory of the narrow escapes he had made from creatures as he attempted to find the safe forest edge.

'The forest is only producing a pink aura; so there is no darkness in there, just love and good nature,' Luna said, releasing the hook through Draco's arm and instead entwining her fingers in his, a surprisingly intimate motion; she lightly tugged her arm to encourage him to join her.

Draco cursed himself for his fear of the forest. He knew this forest would be fine, and that he was an excellent wizard who could handle anything inside it, good or not; a proven skill considering he was still alive after being hunted by the Dark Lord's favourite critters. He cast a complex protection spell over himself and Luna and then followed her into the dark shadows.

* * *

I love writing Luna - she is so much fun! Two more parts to go - I'll update soon. In the meantime, what did you think?

Also thanks to my awesome beta reader Ultimate Slytherin 2001 for the great encouragement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to Mamasquirrel1124 for the review and to everyone who has favourited/followed the story - it makes me so very cheerful! Extra thanks to my awesome beta reader Ultimate Slytherin 2001 :)  
**

* * *

Recap:

'_The forest is only producing a pink aura; so there is no darkness in there, just love and good nature,' Luna said, releasing the hook through Draco's arm and instead entwining her fingers in his, a surprisingly intimate motion; she lightly tugged her arm to encourage him to join her._

_Draco cursed himself for his fear of the forest. He knew this forest would be fine, and that he was an excellent wizard who could handle anything inside it, good or not; a proven skill considering he was still alive after being hunted by the Dark Lord's favourite critters. He cast a complex protection spell over himself and Luna and then followed her into the dark shadows._

And now the story continues...

* * *

He was quickly surprised by the large amounts of light in this forest, glowing fairies sparkled along the path and luminescent magically plants unfurled and bowed out of their way. Luna thanked the fairies and plants in a grateful voice as they walked by, to which they all seemed to bob in reply. Draco had never seen reactions like this to anyone; read about it, but had never seen it. Such respect by nature usually denoted something special.

Luna looked up at him and nodded, 'My mother was a forest nymph. That is why I am able to communicate and see nature with such ability; creatures that would hide from regular witches and wizards welcome me. It is also why I am able to read auras.'

Draco nodded in understanding and with some disappointment. Marriage with humanoid magical creatures was common among purebloods, particularly ex-Slytherins, indeed he was one-eighth veela; probably the only reason he had survived the Dark Lord's hunts. Unions with magical beings was a way to widen the gene-pool while gaining further magical abilities and retaining pure magical blood (and, therefore, power) in the family lines. Unfortunately for Draco, nymphs and their descendants for a few generations were gifted with the ability to read auras as a way of finding a highly suitable partner for their future; they just looked for those with auras of a colour to match their own and then chose from that group of beings.

'We are here,' Luna said as she stepped gracefully off the path and into a wide clearing. The area was clear of fog, moon beams alighting the space with silver. 'Come and sit with me,' Luna requested as she sunk to the ground.

Draco sat by her side and she shifted to lean lightly against him. Treasuring the opportunity, Draco moulded his body into hers, enjoying the warmth and softness she gave.

'Look, here they come,' Luna breathed in his ear, her arm pointing towards the shards of moonlight filtering across the clearing.

Draco was astonished to see a small, translucent dragon playing in the light. Glancing towards the other beams he saw a dragon dancing in each.

'Luna, this is amazing, thank you for showing me. I'm sorry I doubted you.'

'Well, given I try to convince people that creatures which are actually fictitious are in the great hall, I daresay I can forgive you,' she replied playfully.

As they watched, the dragons flittering in the light came closer and closer, until they finally surrounded them both. It seemed that they actually created the moonbeams that shone around them, so the dragons were free to move wherever they wished to.

Soon Draco and Luna were glowing as the dragons landed on them, to study these strange warm beings, part nymph and veela, the dragons breathing mist onto the two's faces in their exploration.

Eventually the dragons disappeared from the clearing and the stars became visible.

'I am so glad the dragons liked you, Draco.'

'Because they blew mist on my face?'

'Yes, sometimes they don't even appear… Do you know what it means if Moon Dragons blow mist on a Wood Nymph and another?'

'No,' Draco replied with confusion.

'It is said to mean that the Moon Dragons are blessing the Wood Nymph and other with eternal happiness.'

'I guess the future is looking brighter then,' Draco replied flippantly.

'I hope it does. Draco, will you kiss me?'

'Why would you want me to do that?'

'Because, I like you, just as you like me, and your aura matches mine, and we are blessed by the Moon Dragons.'

'Luna, you are right, I do like you and have for a long time, but don't be so cruel as to play with my heart; I know what side you were on during the war. Despite hating the Dark Lord, I do believe in blood purity. I do believe that Muggle-borns and half-bloods have narrower natural magic and are determined to change our world to be like theirs; it's those two groups which are designing laws to keep the magical beings separate and 'free' and keeping werewolves alone and untrained, and consequently dangerous.'

'I believe that too, Draco.'

Draco scoffed with sadness, 'You're friends with the Weasley's, Potter and Granger.'

'I get along with them; by being close to them I can manipulate them if the need ever arises. I know you don't wish them dead, you just wish that they will not control our world.'

Draco nodded, acknowledging that she was correct and slightly thrilled at her hidden manipulativeness.

'I'm not playing, Draco, I promise. Kiss me?'

Draco looked deeply into her eyes, searching for the truth. Finding his answer he muttered, 'I'm supposed to ask that.'

'Then ask,' Luna whispered.

'Let me kiss you for the rest of the night, Luna.'

Luna nodded and Draco dropped his lips to hers, at first chaste and soft, before the magic began to build inside them and demand more. He ravished her mouth and she returned his kiss with just as much fervour.

When they broke, gasping for breath, Draco was leaning across Luna who lay in the soft, sweet-smelling grass.

'Just for tonight?' Luna asked.

'No, every night until eternity and then further,' Draco replied tenderly.

'Moving quickly, my love.'

'Hardly, you are perfect for me, Luna, I have known this a long time; besides I'm a Malfoy and we always reach for the best. Truly though, nothing would make me happier than having you by my side for as long as you will have me, hopefully forevermore.'

'Then I guess you will be stuck with me forevermore,' Luna said seriously as she smiled and leaned up, offering her lips to him once more.

Draco gladly accepted, thrilled in the knowledge that the remarkable woman, who he had first become enchanted so very long ago, was happily his and encased in his arms.

A centaur watched silently from the forest edge and as he turned away, murmured, 'And so it is set, the world will heal with these two at the helm.'

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed reading this one as much as I did writing it! I will post the next chapter in a few days :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter etc, please don't sue me!**

Thanks to **Mamasquirrel1124** for the review and to **Ultimate Slytherin 2001** for beta'ing!

Hope you enjoy the final chapter!

* * *

'Wha!' a chocolate stuffed male voice exclaimed.

'Are you out of your mind!?' another outraged male voice sounded.

A choking sound came as some food was caught in a throat. Luna rubbed the gasping male's back; despite her irritation she did not want anyone hurt.

'Undoubtedly she is. Luna, I'm taking you to the hospital wing,' said a slightly patronising female voice, the hand connected to the voice gripped down rather forcefully on Luna's pale arm.

The now no-longer-choking-on-food voice said, 'Good idea, Mione! Merlin knows what the Ferret has done to her. Don't worry, Loony-'

'Ron!' Hermione hissed.

Ron flushed slightly and continued, 'Err, don't worry, Luna, we will get you fixed up and hopefully have the Ferret expelled for this.'

Luna just smiled vaguely at the quartet. She had pulled Ginny into the deserted corridor to inform her that she was dating Draco. The Golden Trio had followed them and overheard, the three quickly deeming that their opinions mattered more than hers in this personal matter. She considered punishing them for the rudeness of, firstly intentionally eavesdropping, and secondly giving their onsought and rather rude opinions in response to her happy news.

She looked towards the fiery red-headed girl who she got along with well, given Luna's concealed blood purity views. Ginny gave a weak apologetic smile in response. _Not going to be much help then in this situation_, Luna concluded.

'Harry, Ron, Hermione,' Luna began as she gently pried Hermione's fingers from her arm, 'I thank you very much for your attempts to save me from devious characters, however I am an excellent and capable witch, as I am sure you recall given the battles I have assisted in and the fact that I am a Ravenclaw in the top four students of my year. I thank you for your concern, but it is entirely unnecessary. I care for Draco very much, as he does me, and I promise you that this is a topic he is unable to deceive me on given my magical abilities. While I know you do not like him very much, I do, and I will thank you to keep your negative opinions to yourself.'

The trio looked slightly put out at this response, Ron's face flushing in embarrassment and anger at a perceived slight to them.

Luna raised her hand to silence them. 'As I was telling _Ginny_, I am very happy with this development and I have high hopes for the future. If you truly care about me, you will hold your tongues and support me. I am not asking you to be his friend, I doubt that will ever happen, however you will be polite to him when I am around, or else I fear I will not be able to be around frequently.'

Ginny stepped forward first, 'I am delighted you are so happy, Luna. I look forward to becoming acquainted with Ma- Draco.'

Luna smiled genuinely at Ginny. 'Thank you.'

The trio stood still; Hermione wringing her hands with stress, Ron shifting from foot to foot, and Harry looking slightly betrayed.

It was Harry to next to speak as he whispered, 'Luna, he believes in blood purity… I'm sure he hasn't changed his views despite his refraining from calling Hermione foul names.'

_Of course he believes in pureblood supremacy! In the muggle world people had to be fully integrated in a country's culture before they could work in or lead its' government, that magical folk want the same thing to protect their way of life is hardly surprising_, she thought. _Still I need to be delicate so I do not lose my influence._

'I will tell you a secret, I have a magical gift that allows me to know what people's souls are like,' Luna began carefully, ensuring she used words that Hermione would not be able to link to her forest nymph heritage if she decided to research her gift. 'Through this ability, I know that Draco is a good man. He might be traditional in his views-'

Hermione snorted and Luna looked at her blankly until the girl blushed.

'- but he is a good man who matches my personality and cares for me, deeply.'

'Fine, we'll support you,' Harry said as he gestured to his friends. 'But, if he steps a toe out of line, you tell us and we will make him regret it.'

'I am quite capable with my wand, Harry,' Luna chided. Desiring to get away from the trio now that she had imparted her news to Ginny, she glanced up and said, 'Oh, look, a Swirkle-shelled Beetlenack! I must follow it so I can tell my father if they really do like to dance the polka.' Luna gave a dreamy wave goodbye as she skipped down the corridor while watching the ceiling.

'Well, she seems normal enough, for her anyway…' Ron said as he bit into another chocolate frog.

'Ron, where did you get that?' Hermione asked suspiciously.

'It was in a bowl on the table at lunch. Why?' Ron replied.

Hermione looked at the boy with concern, 'Chocolate frogs haven't been served at Hogwarts the entire time we have been here…'

Ron suddenly paled as his sister began to giggle. He swung to her, 'What do you know?'

Ginny looked at him again and then burst into laughter, clenching her stomach as she tried to hold herself up.

'What!? What are you laughing about!?'

'Oh dear,' Hermione whispered.

'What!?' Ron shouted nervously.

'Mate, I think the chocolate frogs were part of a prank… we should take you to Madam Pomfrey.'

Ron looked into the glass window which usual showed a stunning view of Hogwarts grounds.

'Argh! Help me!'

Ginny leaned against the stone wall, gasping for breath as she continued to laugh at her brother. Ron was now green, warty and his stretched tongue was beginning to hang from his mouth. He was also starting to shrink.

When Ron finally stopped shrinking he was the size of a dog and looked to be a blend of half Weasley and half toad. The red mop of hair on his head clashing terribly with his now olive green skin.

'Ribbet.'

'Oh, Ron!' Hermione said as she levitated him with her wand and walked towards the hospital wing, a startled Harry and a highly amused Ginny in tow. Luna and her new boyfriend wiped from their minds as they focused of their floating friend.

8o8o8o8o8o8o8

'Did he call me a ferret?' Draco's voice called down the corridor, capturing a skipping Luna's attention. 'And why are you skipping down the hall looking at the ceiling?'

'Just following the fictitious Swirkle-shelled Beetlenack. And, yes, he did.'

Draco smiled, 'Excellent.'

Luna gave him a blank look. 'The Beetlenack isn't real,' she clarified.

'I figured that by your use of the term "fictitious". I was actually commenting on Ronald Weasley's term usage.'

'Why are you happy about him calling you a ferret? I would have thought the experience, while interesting, would have been traumatic after your unwanted close encounter with your friend's underwear.'

'It was; which is one of the reasons why Blaise Zabini came up with a plan to remove it from his vocabulary. Weasley can't help but eat sweets when they are on the meal tables, but Blaise got the house elves to help him out by placing hexed food next to his seat. If Weasley says "Ferret" or "Black Widow" within an hour of eating the food, he is hexed.'

'Why "Black Widow"?'

'It's what Weasley has taken to calling Blaise's mother every time Weasley sees him in the halls. No idea why he has suddenly started that… Anyway, Blaise is now hexing Weasley whenever he get the chance, adding "Ferret" to the hex triggers is probably just a way to increase the hexing opportunities.'

'Still a bit mean… hexing for name calling, if I did the same thing everyone in school would be in pain at some stage or other.'

'Blaise is not nearly as forgiving and lovely as you, besides you just make fun of people in a different way as retribution.'

'Hmm, I'm beginning to regret telling you that.'

'I'm glad you did, it makes me love you more,' Draco replied as he swooped in for a passionate kiss.

'Whoa, PDA, really you should be ashamed of yourself, Draco!'

'Bugger off, Blaise,' Draco mumbled against Luna's lips.

'Something you forgot to tell me, mate?'

Draco leant away from his girlfriend to glare at Blaise for continuing the interruption. 'Blaise, this is Luna Lovegood, my girlfriend. Luna, this is Blaise Zabini, my best friend.'

'You should be careful, Blaise, there is a Swirkle-shelled Beetlenack near your head.'

'Huh!?' Blaise exclaimed as he ducked down, arms swiping up to defend himself. He glanced up from his position near the floor to see amused smiles on the faces of the couple. Slowly, he stood upright with a scowl. 'Not cool.'

The pairs' grins widened, and then Luna took on a faraway look to say, 'It's a pleasure to meet you, Blaise, we will be great friends if you enjoy magical creatures.'

Blaise looked to Draco and said, 'You chose wisely, this girl is perfect for you. Luna, I think I most certainly do.' A smile slipped onto Blaise's features before he controlled it and allowed his expression to blank. 'Now enough silly smiling, you both look ridiculous with those things stretched over your lips. Such a look would traumatise the first year Slytherins if they were to meander past right now.'

'We can't have that,' Luna replied seriously. 'There are no Silky-tailed Lorgs in this castle to help them sleep.'

Blaise raised a questioning eyebrow at Draco who shrugged with bemusement, having no idea if this creature was real or not. The latter wrapped his arm around Luna's soft waist and led her down the corridor, asking about the latest strange creature.

THE END

* * *

**Thank you all so much for reading!**


End file.
